


Once Upon A Dream

by klarus



Category: One Direction
Genre: Disney AU, M/M, Sleeping Beauty - Freeform, fairy tale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:36:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3182312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klarus/pseuds/klarus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Sleeping Beauty inspired Ziall fic, Niall as Aurora and Zayn as Prince Phillip!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so excuse any spelling or grammar mistakes! I will post the next chapter tomorrow, tell me what you think about the story so far in the comments!
> 
> my tumblr: mynamesszen, go and say hi if you want!

Once upon a time, in a far away land, there was a king and a queen. For many years had they longed for a child and on a beautiful summer day, a magical frog told them,

_''Your wish is granted, Within a year you will give birth to a child.''_

A year went by and as the frog had promised, a boy was born. Their sorrow was turned to joy and they let the bells in the land ring for an entire day to tell the glad news. They called the baby Niall, named after the sunlight that filled the kingdom after his birth.

The king and queen were ecstatic, they arranged a christening feast so grand that the like of it had never been known. Everyone in the kingdom was invited, from peasant to knight. The king invited all the faires in the land- to come to the christening as godmother, in hope that they would give the prince good gifts.

The morning before the great party was about to happen, the king noticed something wrong. It lived 7 fairies in the far away land, but the king only had 6 goldenplates left. He then decided not to invite the 7th fairy, she had left the kingdom fifty years before and had not been seen or heard of until this day, so he thought no further about it.

By midnight, the entire castle was filled with people ready to celebrate the long awaited royal birth. The great and joyous halls played music all night long and filled with people who wanted to give their blessings. The six faires wished him everything he could ever ask for;

The youngest fairy stepped forward and said, “The prince shall be the most beautiful boy in the world.”

The second fairy said, “He shall have a temper as sweet as an angel and never go unhappy”

The third said, “He shall have a wonderful grace in all he does or says and will be loved by all.”

The fourth said, “He shall sing like a nightingale”

The fifth said, “He shall dance like a flower in the wind,sweeping everyone off their feets'' 

Just as the sixth fairy was about to bless the boy, a blow of the wind came and the door of the castle swung open. And with lightning and thunder, the 7th fairy came out from the dark dusk with a black coat wrapped around herself. The king and the queen froze in shock, for Maleficent's anger was nothing to play with. 

''Why, it's Maleficent!'' ''What is she doing here?'' The faires hushed voices echoed through the hall.

Maleficent stood tall in the middle of the hall, with flashing eyes and a evil grin plastered on her face. She raised her foot, and then letting it drop again making the white marmor floor crack. The guests pressed themselves again the wall with fear in their eyes, too stunned to move, for they have never met evil before. Maleficent left the kingdom in wrath many years ago with a promise never to return again.

''What a pleasant little celebration you seem to be having this grand night,'' Maleficent spat out in a gruesome voice. Maleficent raised her wand and walked towards the cradle where the baby laid. The baby's peaceful sleep had been disturbed, he was now crying in his cradle, not feeling safe anymore. 

''I couldn't help but feel quite distressed of not receiving an invitation'' Maleficent frowned at the sight of the crying baby. The queen leaped out of her thrown, running towards the cradle. 

''You weren't wanted! I didn't want to admit it to the king but I never wanted you here. Your awful temper is disturbing the baby!' The queen shrieked, taking the baby in her arms. 

''Not wa…? Oh dear, what an awkward situation. I traveled over land and sea in hope that it was merely due to some oversight. Well, if that's the truth I'd best be on my way'' Maleficent placed her empty hand over her heart, sighing in fake agony.

Maleficent whipped around, her wand still raised high, and made her way to the exit. The heel of her boots echoed through the hall. The guests sighed in relief, but the fairies knew better than to trust their older sister's goodwill. And just as she was about to leave, she turned around with a familiar evil grin on her face. 

'' _Oh no!_ How could I forget, I need to give the newborn baby a last wish!'' She said calmly, pointing her wand at the boy cradled in his mothers arms. 

''No wait! We do not want your wishes!'' The queen protested, protecting the boy in her arms. 

''Oh well, I insist.'' Maleficent shot a spell out of her wand towards the baby, a green light surrounded the little boy. 

''Listen well, all of you! The prince shall indeed grow in grace and beauty, beloved by all who know him. But, before the sun sets on his sixteenth birthday, he shall prick his finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and fall into an internal slumber.'' And with lightning and thunder, she was gone. 

All of the guest trembled, and many of they began to weep. The queen wept loudest of all, falling to her knees still holding the baby tight.

''Don't despair, your majesties. We still have one gift left to give.'' Just then the wise young fairy came from behind the curtain. 

The sixth fairy said, ''Sweet prince, if your faith decides to turn on you and should your finger prick, there will be a ray of hope in all the despair. You will be awaken from your eternal slumber with a true love's kiss, for true love conquers all.'' 

The king stood up from his throne, for he seemed to have been frozen to the spot by Maleficent.

''You, my beloved friends,'' The king said and pointed at the faires, ''You will bring Niall with you into the forest where you will live as peasant. You will raise him as your own and will bring him back to the castle the day after his 16th birthday''

Immediately all the fairies vanished, taking Niall with them. The queen and king watched with great grief in their hearts as their most precious possession, their only child, disappear together with the fairies. 

 

Many sad and lonely years passed by for the King and his people, they all walked around with heavy heart. The prince sixteenth birthday came closer and closer and the kingdom waited for the prince's homecoming.For everyone knew that as long as Maleficent's domain, the forbidden mountains, thundered with her anger and frustration, her evil prophecy had yet not been fulfilled. The thought of Niall unharmed filled the kingdom's hearts with joy. There was no joy felt in the forbidden mountains where Maleficent stayed.

''It's ridiculous, sixteen years and still not a sign of him. We need to continue searching!'' Maleficent's raven servant flew away, fearing that they might meet her wrath if they did not find the boy. 

And so for sixteen long years the whereabouts of the prince remained a mystery, while deep in the forest, the fairies lived as mortals together with Niall. And as his sixteenth birthday started to approach, the faires had planned a party and something extra special for his surprise. 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> zayn will be introduced in the next chapter!

 

Niall, under the loving care of the fairies, grew into a lovely young boy with a magnificent voice as sweet as the birds. In fact, he mastered the gift so quickly that the fairies were surprised by their own magic. Niall would often sing while he wandered around in the forest together with the wild animals who quickly befriended him. Niall and the fairies lived a peaceful life in the woods, content to be left alone by the outside world. Niall secretly dreamed about a life outside the cottage, but that he never told the fairies.

Unfortunately three of the six fairies had to leave only after the first year due to trouble in their homeland. It was hard in the beginning, especially for the fairy Louis who was very distressed about the idea of having his wings and wands taken away.

But after all those years, the thought of magic and evil curses seemed so far away from the life they knew that the fairies seemed to forgot about it entirely. They had never during those 16 years picked up their wands, instead they laid hidden in a closet collecting dust. 

''A boy only turns 16 once, we have to make it special for him!'' The youngest fairy, Harry, exclaimed. 

''Well, how about this one?'' Liam pointed in a book spread out on the table. Louis looked up from his own book and went over to help him choose. It was a book of flower crowns. Liam pointed at a blue rose crown with golden details.

''This is the one I picked. Oh, he will look beautiful,'' Liam cooed. 

''Maybe a few changes here and there…we have to make it red.'' Louis spoke up.

Harry nodded, ''Yes, I agree.'' 

''Oh no, it will be blue so it matches his eyes silly!'' Liam insisted.

''But!'' Harry and Louis protested- but were interrupted by the sound of Niall coming down the stairs.

He had indeed grown into his beauty, and walked down the stairs with a magical grace. Niall grew into a supremely beautiful boy. He was magically blessed with blonde hair like sunshine, bright blue eyes, a tall slender figure, and lips that shame the red rose. His skin was fair and flawless, suiting the boy perfectly.

The fairies often dressed him in tan tunics over a blue shirt together with brown pants. The fairies raised him to be kind and elegant, but as well as a hopeless romantic boy.

''I heard you were discussing, what are all of you up to?'' Niall asked in his melodious voice.

''Niall!'' the three of them exclaimed, covering the book. ''Uh, we want you to pick some berries.'' 

Harry bent down under the table, picking up a basket and holding it out to Niall. Niall hesitantly took the basket before he was ushered out of the kitchen. 

''But I picked berries yesterday!'' Niall excused. 

''Oh, but we need more.'' Harry said to him, escorting him out the door.

''More?'' Niall asked confused by the way his uncles were acting.

''Yes dear, and remember don't go far and most importantly, don't talk to strangers!'' Harry reminded before slamming the door shut.

Niall was a carefree and slightly naive boy as a result of being sheltered for most of his life, so naturally the fairies often had to remind him of the possible dangers outside. Niall was very loyal to his fairy uncles and usually obeyed their rules respectfully, although he may disagree with them.

''Now we have to hurry! Quick, Harry you start baking the bake and Louis you have to mop the floor.'' Liam said, picking up the book from the table. 

Louis ran up the stairs into the bedroom, ''I will get the wands!'' 

''No magic!'' Liam shouted after him. 

''But how else are we supposed to find blue roses? They are rare out here, we will never find them!'' Louis pointed out. ''Unless, of course we can make it red, those roses are easy to find!'' 

''We are not taking any chances, what if Maleficent sees the magic and finds Niall? And, no red godammit!'' Liam argued.

Harry ran to the window and closed the curtains, ''Then we will have to hide it!'' he smirked.

Meanwhile as the three fairies argued back in the cottage, Niall was admiring the wild flowers in the forest. He picked them up as he hummed a song to himself and the animals. Not knowing that today would be the day that he met his long awaited prince. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

Zayn Malik was born only a few years before Niall. He was the hier to King Yaser of Pennybrigde- which was a highly respected kingdom. King Bobby and Yaser were old friends, and dreamed that the two kingdoms one day would unite. They had decided to let their two children marry to once and for all unite the two kingdoms. The day of Niall christening, Zayn was brought to meet the baby, unknowingly meeting his future husband.

Zayn grew up to be a good man, and his 18th birthday was slowly approaching. Yaser promised him that he could take over the crown when his arranged husband came back to the kingdom. Zayn dispited the idea of marrying a stranger, he wished to meet his lover in a more romantic way. He often wandered around outside the kingdom, hoping that one day he would meet the boy of his dreams on one of his journeys.

''Zayn, it is already decided. You are going to marry the prince!'' Yaser insisted, Zayn sighed, it was like talking to a brick wall.

''Father, I don't want to marry the prince. What about true love?'' Zayn lolled his head to the side, resting his head on his hand. 

''No elbows on the table Zayn, that's not how a prince acts.'' Yaser retorted, ignoring Zayn's remark.

Zayn abruptly stood up from the chair, the sound of the chair getting dragged against floor made Yaser cringe. Zayn walked towards the door, too tired to deal with his father this morning. 

''Zayn you are a prince, and a prince have certain duties. You have no choice or else I will be forced to give up the heir to your cousin!'' Yaser barked, slamming his closed fist onto the wooden table.

''I will take Liv out for a ride, she needs to try out the new saddle, I will see you tonight.'' Zayn mumbled and with that he walked out of the door.  

 

* * *

 

Niall hummed a soft tone as the animals followed him down the familiar path. The birds in the trees chirping along happily, all the animals knew that each time Niall came outside he would sing with them, they loved his voice. The birds answered his singing and woke the other animals, they all came running to him. So Niall sang louder, swinging the basket with flowers inside beside him in on hand. He didn't even notice the horse in the background, or the handsome prince riding the horse.

After gathering the berries and flowers, Niall rested in a woodland glade, his voice still floating through the trees.

 

* * *

Zayn's head snapped up at the sound, abruptly pulling back Liv's reigns, hoping desperately to hear the beautiful voice again.

''Hear that, Liv? How wonderful! what was that? Come on, Let's find out.'' Zayn said to his horse. He tried to turn the horse around, but liv struggled back. Liv stood frozen to the spot, turning to face the path that would lead them home. 

''Liv, don't be a bummer, we have nothing else to do! And I surely don't want to go back to my father,'' The horse gave him an unimpressed snort, pulling his head to face the path home. Zayn rolled his eyes, bending down so he was eye to eye with his horse. ''I will give you some extra carrots when we get home?''

The soft distant voice echoed through the forest again, and Liv slowly turned her head to the voice, intrigued by the same sound now as well. 

''That changed your mind, didn't it?'' Zayn smirked as the horse started to gallop without Zayn's order. As Liv galloped, she suddenly leapt to jump over a log, Zayn didn't even have time to react before he's getting slammed into a branch and falling off his saddle and landing in a large pond. Liv stopped abruptly in its tracks before turning around hesitantly to face the drenched boy. Zayn groaned and roughly pulled his soaked coat off his back. 

''No carrots for you.'' Zayn grumbled, but there was no heat behind it.

 

* * *

 

 

Niall sat down on one of the mossy logs in the woodland glade, sighing as he did so. A rabbit hopped up beside him, nudging his leg, Niall smiled at his new friend. 

''I'm sorry my friends, but I'm not in the mood today.'' Niall said more to himself than the animals, but they always listened. The birds cooed sadly at Niall as he picked at the moss on the log he sat on. 

''My friends, why do they still treat me like a child?'' Niall asked, running his hand through his blonde hair.

''Who?'' An owl perched nearby called.

''Why, Harry, Louis and Liam. They never want me to meet someone'' Niall said to the animals, ''But you know something? I fooled 'em. I have met someone!'' Niall smirked with a mischievous glint in his piercing blue eyes.

All the animals looked up in surprise, they were really Niall's only friends, but they had never heard niall speak about meeting a boy before. All the animals leaned in to hear Niall continue his story, but Niall only smiled shyly at them. 

''Who? Who? Who?'' The animals got more and more excited by ever passing second.

''Oh, a prince. Well, he's tall and handsome and ... and so romantic.'' The bird chipper happily as Niall flushed a bright pink. ''Oh we walked together, and talked together, and just before we say goodbye, he takes me in his arms, and then…''

All the animals nodded eagerly, this is the most exiting thing they have ever heard. All the animals crept closer to Niall, not wanting to miss a single detail. 

But suddenly Niall's smile fell.

''And then..I wake up.'' Niall sighed. 

All the animals slumped their head down, knowing it was too good to be true. 

“Yes, it’s only in my dreams. But they say if you dream something more than once, it’s sure to come true and I’ve seen him so many times!” Niall tried to cheer up the disappointed animals.

The animals could see the sadness in Niall's eyes as he stood up from the log. The owl turned around from Niall, trying to find a beautiful petal to cheer him up. But instead of a petal, he sees a cloak and boots on a big rock. His eyes widen, coming up with an idea, nudging his friends to get their attention. He points with his foot to the clothes and they all seem to understand the owl's plan. The owl draped the cape over him and one rabbit each took the shoes, together they walked back to Niall who was scuffing his foot against the grass. 

Meanwhile, Zayn sat under a tree nearby the pond, leaning his head against the trunk. 

''Liv, I swear there was something magical about that voice,'' Zayn mumbled, ''Maybe it was a mysterious being, I've heard stories about creatures luring men into snares…'' Zayn trailed off as Liv neighed at something behind him. Zayn whipped his head around and saw his clothes running off deeper into the forest. 

''No wait, stop it!'' Zayn shouted after them as he sprinted after his clothes.

Suddenly, the same beautiful voice from before began to sing again, making Zayn stop in his tracks. Clothes completely forgotten, Zayn sneaked closer to the voice that became more and more clear, and even more beautiful. He was nearly there and Zayn glanced around a tree to see a boy standing in the middle of a glade.

Zayn gasped as the boy turned around in his direction, giving him a clear sight of his appearance. The boy had fair skin, hair the color of sunshine and red lips. There was a certain invisible glow around the boy, drawing him closer. The boy was so beautiful, Zayn was sure that the like of it had never been known.

Zayn knew that it lived evil creatures in the forest, they would trick people with their beauty and then lure them into their nests. Zayn's hand reached for his sword, but stopped halfway when the boy suddenly laughed.

''Oh, why, it's my dream prince!'' Niall giggled and bowed, ''Your highness! No, I'm really not supposed to speak to strangers. But we've met before!''

It was only then that Zayn noticed his clothes, the boy was currently dancing with them. Zayn had to hold back a chuckle when he saw an owl and two rabbits wearing his clothes, making it look like him. The boy takes the edges of the cape the owl was wearing, he holds them as if they were hands. They starts swinging, dancing together on the green grassy meadow. 

_“I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream. I know you that gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam.''_ The boy sang, making Zayn's heart leap from the sound of it.

The boy danced in youthful enthusiasm, spinning the owl around before catching him in his arms. Soon enough, all the small animals and birds had joined him in his dance, reveling in his joy. 

_“And I know it’s true that visions are seldom all they seem. But if I know you, I know what you’ll do. You’ll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream.”_ The boy continued as he was dancing closer to where Zayn was hidden behind the tree. He spun around, facing the forest instead of the owl as he sung the next part and Zayn jumped at his chance. Unable to stop himself, he pulled the animals away and took their place dancing with the boy. 

_"But if I know you, I know what you do, You'll love me at once,"_  The boy didn't even notice the switch in partner.

Zayn joined in, **"The way you did,"** the boy's voice faltered, **"Once upon a dream,"** Zayn finished.

The boy turned around in Zayn's embrace, facing him with confused eyes. The blonde was dressed in simple peasant clothes but Zayn couldn't bring himself to care. If his father had seen him he had been outraged, the prince shouldn't be dancing with someone who wasn't ''worthy'' enough. 

“Oh? Oh!” The boy's eyes widen. Zayn could see small freckles on his cheeks, making him smile even wider down at the boy in his arms. The boy tried to wriggle, half heartedly, out of Zayn's grasp. 

''I'm awfully sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you.'' Zayn apologied, gently taking the blonde's hand in his. 

''Oh it wasn't that. It's just that you're a, a …'' Niall trailed off, glancing down at their interwined hands. His voice was just as wonderful when he spoke as when he sang.

''A stranger?'' Zayn finished. The boy seemed embarrassed by that fact and nodded shyly.

''But don't you remember? We've met before!'' Zayn tried to comfort him, he looked up in confusion.

''We, we have?'' Niall asked.

''Of course, you said it so yourself: Once upon a dream!'' Zayn marveled. 

 

_“I know you I walked with you once upon a dream, I know you the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam.”_ Zayn sang, taking both of the boy's hands in his, gently swinging them around. The blonde hummed the song he had been singing while Zayn was singing softly into his ear. 

_“And I know it’s true that visions are seldom all they seem,”_ He smiled up at Zayn nervously, slightly biting his lips as he did so. 

_“But if I know you, I know what you’ll do.”_ It felt right to dance with this strange boy, this feeling was new to Zayn. He always felt out of place and awkward when he was forced to dance with princesses on royal balls. But this, this made his stomach flutter. 

_“You’ll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream.”_ Zayn finished, the boy leaned his head against his chest as their dancing slowed down. They stood still in their embrace for a moment, Niall listening to his heartbeats, before Zayn pulled the boy with him to a tree overlooking the kingdom.  They rested against a large branch of the tree and Zayn put his arm around Niall's shoulder. He was worried that the boy might pull away, bothered by his sweet but musky scent, but the boy breathed in the smell of Zayn before sighing happily. 

They stared out for a few moments, enjoying the view in each others arms. Zayn could see his fathers castle in the distance, he knew that he was supposed to be attending a very important ball right now, but he was too blinded by Niall's presence and in the moment that they were in to care. I'm standing by an angel, Zayn though, but the boy didn't seem to know the way he shined.

 ''Who are you? What is your name?'' Zayn asked, baffled how the boy's colors seemed to blend together and become the light.

''Hmm?'' He said as he looked up at Zayn from his shoulder, ''Oh, my name. Why, it's, it's…'' he trailed fidgeting nervously. 

''Oh no, no, I can't, I…'' He said as he picked up his basket and began to leave. ''Goodbye!'' he called over his shoulder. 

The though of him leaving made Zayn full of worry, he didn't know who he was, but he so dearly wanted to. 

''But when will I see you again?'' Zayn ran after him, gripping his arm and making him stop on the path.

''Oh, never, never!'' He said shaking his head. 

''Never?'' Zayn asked, not wanting to admit how much that prospect scared him. 

''Well, maybe someday.''

''When, tomorrow?'' Zayn asked with hope.

''Oh no, this evening'' Niall started walking along the path again, letting Zayn's hand drop to his side. 

''Where?'' Zayn asked excitedly, grinning from ear to ear. 

''At the cottage, in the glen.'' he answered before waving his hand in farewell, flashing Zayn a last smile before wandering further away from Zayn.


End file.
